The Cabin
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: A one-shot to go along with my story, Tempting Fate! After the wedding, Apollo takes Addie to the woods, where things get a little hot and heavy. Full of sweet and sexy moments! I do not go into explicit detail. This is more of an Arnold Palmer than a Lemon. ;) Enjoy!


**A/N: Here is Apollo and Addie's wedding night! Just keep in mind that it does get sexy, but I keep it classy, you know how I roll ;) This goes after Chapter 13 in Tempting Fate.**

**I'm actually extremely proud of this. I began writing, but I realized around 1500 words in, that it wasn't quite right, and this...this is perfect for them. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>-Addie-<p>

I reached once again for the fabric around my eyes, but Apollo grabbed my hand before I could get a peek. We had just left the wedding. Everyone else was still partying, but when Apollo asked me if I was ready to go, I didn't hesitate. We vanished, only to reappear in my apartment. He said it was to grab our stuff, but then he then tied a blindfold around my head so I couldn't see.

"Come on, Apollo. I'm in a wedding dress. I need to see where I am walking."

Apollo's arm hit behind my knees, and I let out a huff as he picked me up in his arms. I grabbed on to his shoulders, trying to steady myself.

"See, now it's not a problem. I just have to transport us over there. Think of it as part of crossing the threshold!"

"And what about our stuff?"

"Already there, darling," he breathed as he brushed his lips across my temple. "Hang on tight."

He held me close, and the familiar feeling of weightlessness came over me. I still couldn't see anything, but the first thing that hit me was bitter cold. I snuggled into Apollo, who wrapped his arms tighter around me. Thank the gods he was so hot natured. Soft crunch sounds drifted up as his feet walked on the ground.

"Is that snow?" I cried. My teeth were chattering loudly.

"It might be," Apollo replied as he shifted me in his arms.

"Apollo, you could've told me. Then I could've dressed properly. You could've put me in a jacket!" I groaned. I HATED the cold. Well, not completely. I loved snow and being around it….as long as it was short periods in which I was properly clothed. I heard the twist of a knob, and a gust of warm air enveloped us.

"I know you hate the cold, which is why you won't be going out in it," he replied as he shut the door behind us. "At least not for a while," he added seductively.

Apollo set me down, my feet hitting something soft. I still held on to his shoulders. I heard the faint click of a lock, along with the pulse of a magical one. Something smelled _amazing_. The soft crackle of a fire sputtered in the room, the smell of burning wood mixing in with the soft notes of pine and a hint of cinnamon and apple. I reached up to remove my blindfold, but Apollo's hand caught mine once again.

"Let me," he whispered gently in my ear. My hands tangled in his shirt as he kissed my neck, softly sucking and teased the skin there. I arched up against him, my insides shivering with need. He chuckled lightly and took my hands, pulling me slowly through the room. We stopped. Apollo moved so he was standing behind me, one of his hands lightly resting against my waist. The other untied the blindfold. Once he removed it, I slowly opened my eyes.

It was beautiful. It was an old cabin, rustic but with every modern convenience. It was a single floor, completely open like a studio apartment. The only light in the room came from the candles lit all over the place, along with a raging fire. On the island in the kitchen, there was a bottle of champagne on ice, two glasses, and a tray of chocolates and fruits. Not too far from the fire sat a large bed. I walked over to it, running my hand softly over the sheets.

On the other side of the bed, a window was perfectly perched to see the scenery. My breath fogged up the glass as I took it all in. We were in the mountains, I wasn't sure where, but snow covered everything. The night was clear and perfect, with moonlight that shimmered bright, casting everything in a beautiful silver glow (which I' sure was Artemis's doing). Frost covered the windows, the patterns gently swirling and weaving over the glass. I had to say, that view should've been on a Christmas card. It was so different from where we normally went, what we normally did together, and it screamed only one thing to me: Apollo wanted this night to be special. He wanted me to remember it, and I loved him for it.

"Do you like it?" he murmured into my ear as his hands wrapped around my waist. I turned in his embrace, meeting his lips with a swift, soft touch.

"I more than like it," I replied. I could tell the room had been rearranged slightly, and I wondered why the bed had been moved. It just seemed a little out of flow, and Apollo was all about the flow. "Apollo, why'd you move the bed?"

He looked a little amused. He brushed my cheek with his hand, sending a surge of heat through my body. How did he do that with one simple touch? "Because I know you get cold at night. I figured if we were closer to the fire, then it wouldn't bother you-"

I didn't let him finish. I raised myself up on my toes in an attempt to match his height. He leaned down slightly, making it easier for me to kiss him.

Kissing him, kissing my husband, was something I could never get used to. Imagine falling, but it's past the point where you are scared. It's to the point where it feels like you are flying, like nothing can stop you. You see the world for what it is, all its flaws and imperfections, but you have found the simple joy in what it means to be free. It's the feeling an artist gets when they've found their muse, the moment of exhilaration right before you do something completely crazy. It's the sweetest fruit, the most delectable dessert. It's everything you ever wanted, even what you never knew to ask for.

That's what it felt like kissing him.

"Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat anything at the wedding," he worried in between kisses.

"Apollo, stop."

"I don't need anything, and I don't want you to hold out for me," he continued.

"Apollo," I huffed as I pulled away from him slightly. "The only thing I want right now is _you_. I appreciate the thought, but right now, you don't have to be the perfect gentleman."

He raised his eyebrows slightly, an adorably seductive smirk appearing on his lips. It sent chills of anticipation all over my body, making me ache for more. I wanted his shirt gone, to feel his skin against mine.

"And what, my darling wife, do you want from me?" he replied huskily. His hands traveled up my back, teasing the zipper there. I opened my mouth, but the words were stuck in my throat. What I wanted was to be completely wrapped in him. I wanted a god, my husband, to worship my body, to drive it crazy. But I didn't say things like that out loud. Hades, I've never even worn lingerie until tonight!

His lips traveled to mine, his hands cradling me to him. Gods, he was such a tease. I hated him and loved him for it.

"You have to tell me, Addie. Tonight, it is your night. Tonight, I'm going to show you how much I love you, how much I desire you. But you have to say it, darling," he finished as he tilted my chin up to meet my gaze. My cheeks were flushed, my breaths coming in short bursts. Apollo's eyes looked so warm and seductive in the soft glow of the fire and candlelight. They looked so assuring. "Tell me what you want."

With him, I never had to be scared. He was my dream. I pulled my hands to his chest, carefully beginning to undo his tie.

"I..I want to show you the same t-things," I stuttered, my confidence growing with every word. "I want you to take me, to ravage me, to make me moan your name. I want to feel it all, again and again." I moved to his buttons after throwing the tie on the floor. "And I don't want to stop. I want to go until I'm incapable. I want to taste every inch of you, to have you exhausted and completely satisfied."

Finally, Apollo grabbed my hands, holding them near his chest. I'd managed to get his shirt unbuttoned, but it wasn't completely off. His magnificent chest peaked through the gap in his shirt. Apollo's chest rose rapidly from his breathing, and I could feel his abdomen muscles tense against my own, not to mention other things that were quite distracting.

"One problem with that," he purred as he placed a quick kiss on my palm. "I'm never going to be exhausted of you. I'm never going to be completely satisfied, because I can never have enough of you. But if you want, we can try." He turned me so my back was to his front. He began slowly easing down my zipper, and my hands gripped the edge of the table under the window to keep me from falling over. He followed the zipper's progress, kissing me through the sheer lace and satin of the corset I had on underneath. I looked into the glass, where my reflection stared back at me. I looked so wild, so desperate.

"Without you," he continued, "I am a fish without water, a drunkard without his wine. I'm as lost as Orpheus. I would find no pleasure, no light, without you by my side. I am Midas, and you are my gold. I crave you." He was at my waist now. "Need you." The dress fell down in a pool at my feet, his hands running down the lace topped stockings I wore. I closed my eyes, trying to absorb all these feelings. At the moment, I didn't mind the chill from the window. It was actually doing wonders for my heated skin.

"I want you more than anything in this world."

Apollo turned me around slowly, and a blush erupted on my cheeks. I leaned against the table, my arms supporting my weight. Like I said, I'd never worn lingerie before, and I wanted Apollo to like it. There was something incredibly vindicating about knowing that your lover appreciated your body as well as your mind. Aphrodite helped me pick it out. It was a traditional lace and satin corset, with the garter belt and clips that help up the stockings. It had some suggestive cutouts, and my skin peaked through the lace. It was a soft pink color, almost a warm blush.

"Holy Tartarus," he breathed.

I couldn't look at him. It was so different from what I normally wore. "I- um…gods, I know this is different-"

"Addie, shh."

He bent down and removed my dress from around my feet. He then took a few steps back. I realized his shirt was off now because it was thrown haphazardly over my dress. I stared at the floor in front of his feet, the blush in my cheeks getting deeper and deeper by the minute.

"Good gods, you are smoking hot."

I looked up, my eyes wide. Apollo stood a few feet away from me, his eyes drinking me in. His grin was absolutely infectious and igniting at the same time.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Like it? Addie, I'd have you walk around like that all the time if I could, but then I'd have to keep both the men and women off you. You'd cause a war."

"I highly doubt that," I scoffed. Apollo met my eyes, and then I realized that I had caused a war, although it wasn't entirely my fault. "Well, that doesn't count. I'm your wife now, remember? No one else can have me."

"Thank the fates. Holy Hera, I'm a lucky bastard."

He took a couple of hurried steps, and then his hands were on me again. Apollo lifted me up, one hand under my hips and butt, the other tangled in my now fallen hair. The pins that were in it a moment ago had vanished, leaving my waves free to hang in a curtain around us. My legs wrapped around his waist. He moved with careful steps, never breaking the contact with my lips. I held on to his shoulders, until Apollo laid me down gently in the bed. He crawled over me, pressing me slightly into the mattress.

He worked his way down, kissing and sucking and teasing until he got to the top of the corset. He continued down, over the lace, his hands driving me insane. He made it to my waist, following the line of skin between my garter belt and the corset. Then, he moved down and released the clip holding my stocking up with his mouth.

Sweet Tartarus, he was going to be the end of me.

His hand traced down my left leg, pulling it up so he could get to the other clip, which he released in the same way. He pressed his lips on my skin, each point of contract strengthening the yearning within me. He moved to the other leg, going just as slowly and carefully as he had the other. By the time the garter belt was off, I was panting. I tried to control my breathing, but it was impossible. He slowly slid the stockings off my legs with his hands, massaging them as he went, his eyes bright with wicked delight.

That asshole. That wonderful, cocky, handsome, _asshole_! He knew what he was doing, and tonight, I was going to prove that I was just as capable of driving my husband crazy.

I quickly sat up, pushing Apollo so he was lying on the bed and I was looming above him. The only reason I got away with it was because of the surprise. He started to protest, but I silenced him with my lips. He gave in, his hands holding me at my waist. I straddled his hips, feeling him beneath me. Part of me wanted to rid us of the remainder of our clothes, forget the foreplay, and get down to business. By the feeling underneath me, he was certainly ready to do the same. But, I wanted to take my time.

I worked my way down, kissing and grazing every dip and curve he had. My hands wandered all over him, memorizing him in my mind. For some reason, it was always better than the memory I had. I came to the dip in his hips, lightly biting his hipbone. He groaned but didn't pull away, which meant I had to try a little harder. I sat up and undid his belt, pulling his pants down in the same slow teasing fashion he had done with me. His eyes locked with mine, filled with carnal desire. I ran my hands up his legs and thighs, up underneath his boxers. He tensed in surprise, and I bowed my head so he couldn't see the smug grin on my face. I avoided one area on purpose, and I could tell from the way he moaned, from how his body shuddered, that he was almost at his limit. I bent down, tracing the line of his boxers from hip to hip with my mouth, but when I was about halfway through, Apollo sat up, bringing me with him.

"You win," he whispered. His mouth met mine, his taste, his smell, overwhelming me. I had loved Bear, I loved my family, but this with Apollo... It was so consuming. His fingers began unlacing my corset, but he was fumbling slightly with the ribbon.

"You having some trouble there?" I chuckled.

"Corsets will always be the bane of my existence," he surmised. I felt a tug on my back, and Apollo just started laughing. He rested his forehead against my shoulder before planting a quick kiss there. He pulled away, his eyes so full of love that I'd never believed possible.

"I'd thought you'd be a pro at these things."

"Ha, ha very funny. Once upon a time, I guess I was," he quavered as he tucked my hair behind my ear. "Now things are different."

I wanted to ask him how, but another question sprung into my mind, one that would lighten the mood. "You could just use your godlike strength to rip it off of me."

He growled in appreciation, his fingers lightly dancing up and down my torso. "I like this outfit far too much to ruin it," he admitted. With a wave of his hand, the ribbon vanished. "And I'm an impatient god."

"Scoundrel," I sassed. Apollo laid me back, his lips taking all the fight out of me. He eased the corset off of me between us, and I drifted.

Kissing Apollo was amazing, but being like this? This was a thousand times more intense. Being intimate with him…there was no way to describe it. I wish that I could put how beautiful it felt to be coveted by him into words, because it would have been the best poem of all time. Think of the most beautiful dream, the most heart wrenching song, and throw in having a person who's every touch, every kiss, and every word only spoke one thing: that they were irrevocably, ardently, and madly in love with you.

It didn't take long for the meager remainder of our clothes to be discarded. Time was such an unimportant thing when I was with him like this. Everything stood still, but then again, maybe it was simply going really fast. We were tangled in one another, and like a dream, all I could remember was flashes, points of light and darkness. One minute, his lips were on mine, and the next, my chest. I could hear his heart beat, feel the rhythm of it in each movement of our bodies. Laughter mixed with moans, with heated words and venerated whispers. Pleas of beginning not to stop, to slow down, to never let go blended with tender touches and kisses. I was on top of him, smiling as he pushed my hair out of the way so he could kiss my neck. Then, Apollo held tightly to me, filling me and pushing me near the breaking point as my hands gripped the pillows above my head. Sweat covered me, but there wasn't enough heat. There wasn't enough of _him_. Things went fast, bringing both of us to a moment of ecstasy, followed by a moment so slow and heated, so earth shatteringly good, that I couldn't remember which way was better. His name left me more times than I could remember, and the way he said mine was a litany, a prayer so beautiful that I wanted to give him that feeling every day for the rest of my existence. I was overwhelmed by him, pleasured beyond belief, and utterly spent. The last conscious thoughts I had was how much I loved his heated breath at my neck, the way his fingered curled together with mine.

But the best part of all was his whispered "I love you" right before I finally fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>I had no idea what time it was.<p>

Apollo was wrapped around me, the space deliciously warm thanks to him. It was so comfortable, but I had to get up. My mouth felt like sandpaper. Most likely I was dehydrated from all the, erm, activity last night.

I sat up, keeping the sheet around me. The air was a lot chillier than the bed, which made me almost give up and snuggle back with Apollo. The air bit at my bare back, sending goose bumps all over me. Apollo was on his side, his hair playfully messy and hanging in his eyes. He looked so adorable sleeping like that, and I didn't want to wake him up. Honestly, once I got my drink, I fully planned on getting back into bed with my husband.

I slid out of bed, looking for anything to wrap around my body. All my clothes were still in my bag, which Apollo had stored god knows where. So I grabbed his button-up, hastily buttoning a couple of buttons to provide some measure of warmth. I stoked up the fire, adding a couple of logs to get it going strong again. My body protested at the work, but it was nice to stretch my muscles out. I was achy in a good way.

I grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filling it to the brim with water. It was so good and refreshing, I filled it up again. It must have been close to dawn because the sky was a deep blue grey, slowing fading to a lighter shade. Snow was falling heavily, reminding me of a snow globe. Even though I hated the cold, the beauty of fresh fallen snow was one of my favorite things in the world. I watched it fall for a moment, thankful for the bliss around me. Everything was so perfect. I knew better than to expect this kind of peace to last, but right now, I was enjoying it.

"Addie?"

I turned. Apollo was sitting up in bed, a sleepy smile on his face. His eyes were half closed, telling me he was still partially asleep.

"Morning, sunshine."

"It may be morning, but not for us. We've only be asleep a couple of hours. Come get back in bed, wife," he grumbled in an authoritative tone.

"How long are you going to keep calling me that?"

"Until it stops sounding so good," he stated as he rubbed his eyes. They finally looked somewhat clear, and he nodded appreciatively at what I had on. "I have to say, my shirt looks almost as good as that corset."

A blush erupted on my cheeks, and I padded my way back to the bed. Apollo lifted the blanket up, letting me get extra close. He unbuttoned his shirt so he could wrap his arms around me, his heat making my body relax. His lips brushed my shoulder, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Now, see, doesn't that feel better?"

"Mmhmm."

"Let's stay in bed, cuddled up, all day," he whispered as he nuzzled my cheek. "I want to spend the whole day holding you."

"Wasn't that your plan anyways? Bring me to the snow so I would stay inside more?"

"Partially," he admitted with a smile. "But this isn't our last stop. I'm taking you around the world."

"And I suppose you aren't going to tell me where?"

"Nope, but we'll be here a few more days. Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

I leaned my head up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He turned his head, brushed out lips together, but even that brief touch sent a wonderful wave of contentment through me. I curled into him, and Apollo pulled me close.

"I was counting on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought!<strong>


End file.
